


Mother Knows Best

by salarta



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Costume Change, F/F, Fetish Clothing, Haughty Bitch, Incest, Magic, Masturbation, Mind Control, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flea offers Queen Zeal just what she needs to rein in her troublesome daughter Schala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

"I demand to know the status of our Ocean Palace." Queen Zeal sat haughty on her gilded throne, its cushions red as Earthbound blood. The sinister smirk and hypnotic stare she possessed unwavered in the eyes of all who looked upon her, an air of tainted elegance and grace tied to her every whimsical motion. They reminded of her lineage to the throne, her royal heinousness bewitching her people to her cause. Her cyan blue hair turned into an upraised plumage by her crown, she sat and listened to her commander Dalton.

"Your Majesty, the Earthbound workers have been stalling our progress. Our spells and the archaic whip have lost their effect."

She sighed, the weight of a kingdom on her breast. "Can't they see their sacrifices will bring the dawning of a new age for the glorious kingdom of Zeal?"

"Their barbaric lifestyle leaves them no sense of honor. Allow me to...," he smirked, "persuade them in their own language."

It took Queen Zeal but a second to decide on a course of action. "Hmph. I won't tolerate any more delays. Torture the Earthbound until they understand their duty to toil in the mud."

"Yes, my Queen." Dalton bowed, his orange cape thrown aside. Upon his exit, he cast his one eye toward a waiting servant, leaving the queen to her privacy.

She reflected on her kingdom, the sorrowful past and its future glory. The Mammon Machine's invention marked new horizons. On its completion, she hovered at its center as the radiant red glow flowed its magical essence to the very core of her being. Absolute power, the kind that changed worlds and made men into gods. It spilled forth, consuming the weakness of the old era, eating away the sad, pathetic widow and birthing a true ruler. Like that day not so long ago, she thought of her husband. She thought of his memory and his dying wish, one her daughter Schala worked to follow with every generous visit to the Earthbound, and knew only one fitting response.

"Mwa ha ha ha. Every creature has its place, even those pitiful wretches. Once we harness more of Lavos' power, they will kneel before our prosperity and fawn over us like gods. So begins the natural order, the Earthbound slaves working themselves to death for our brighter tomorrow. Immortality!"

Her laughter echoed in the spacious chamber, the delight over her self-serving cruelty coming back to ring in her ears and slicken her loins at its vile sound. Audial poison, the kind she drank in as a personal brand of aphrodisiac. The shrinking, fearful looks of servants when they caught her in this mood always brought her an uncommonly wicked high that led her in search of a heinous path for release. It was in the throes of her Lavos-inspired hate-lust that she heard an unfamiliar voice speak out.

"Tee hee hee... I didn't think anyone could be as crazy as you are. It makes you look surprisingly beautiful for an old crone."

The insult transformed her delight into fury, Queen Zeal shouting in scowled disdain. "Who dares to insult the crowned queen of Zeal? Show yourself!"

Another giggle came from all sides, prefacing another remark from the unseen visitor. "I would take offense, but I can see how it would be hard for you to notice a new bat in your belfry."

A rush of wind sounded as a black shape descended from the high-domed ceiling. Flapping its dark wings, a bright white light glowed and faded from the bat to reveal an elven-eared woman, her white cape wrapped around her as a fake wind rustled its ends. Cape flung aside as the gust died, she placed a gloved hand to her hip and stood before the queen, her reddish hair bound in a braided ponytail but for two lone bangs. She traced her finger over her lips, savoring the shock of Zeal's monarch.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Flea, and I've been watching this little ant colony for some time."

The queen's nostril flared, brow raised. "If you've been watching us, then you know speaking poorly of me or my kingdom carries a heavy price. It'll be such a delicious diversion to break that body of yours. All of them!"

Head thrown back, fist balled at her mouth, Flea couldn't help but laugh at the once good queen's dark tastes. "Aww, jealousy is so cute on you! Let's not act too overzealous, okay queenie? You might miss out on a great, once in a lifetime offer!"

"A flea thinks I'm impressed by its illusions? I don't need your two-bit childish tricks, not when I have real power! If you were smart, you would turn back into the insect you are and hop a ride on the nearest mongrel back to wherever you came from."

Flea's hands fell to her hips, expression turned to a pout. "That's no way to treat the woman who's going to solve all your problems, but I like the way you think. Power is beauty, and your daughter would be a delicious ride!"

Queen Zeal relaxed on her throne, shoulders dropping as she drew back from the spell she had at her fingertips. "Sometimes Schala isn't worth what it took to create her. If I didn't need her for the Mammon Machine, I would have sent that brat of mine to live with the Earthbound vermin she loves so much a long time ago."

Flea giggled. "What if I told you I could fix your pesky little problem for good?"

\-----------------

Her soul shimmered brilliant crystal blue, the richer vibrance of youth exuded in her long azure locks. Taking the pendant in hand, Schala idly assessed its weight and wrapped the gold chain around her neck. The red stone shimmered and hung gently against her purple robes, securely fastened.

"The black winds... they howl much darker..."

"Janus...," Schala knelt to her brother, stroking a strand of hair behind his ear. Sisterly love warmed a kind smile on her lips. "Do not fear the foreboding. We have the power to change any threats that come to our kingdom."

Janus blinked. "It's our mother. She's not the same inside."

"Oh, brother..." she responded."Family runs much deeper than you know. Everything will be better some day, I promise."

"Err.. umm... Miss Schala?" a blue-haired assistant eeked out. "The Queen waits for you in the throne room. You must hurry. I fear if you keep her waiting any longer..."

Schala nodded and stood. Flecks of light twinkled in her eyes like a sea of stars as she looked down to Janus. "I must go, mother calls for me. Try to see the good that remains in her heart."

Turning from her brother, Schala followed the assistant down an all too familiar path. She descended the marble stairs and passed through golden halls, statues of old and forgotten gods still standing as mere decoration. The door to the throne room closed and locked as she entered, the assistant left behind. Greeted with an unusual and awkward sight, Schala blinked, determining by its persistence that what she saw was not the lingering effect of a night's rest in Enhasa.

"Ah, there you are!" Queen Zeal said. "Come, it's time I taught my darling daughter the most treasured of our royal traditions."

"Mother?!" Schala stared in aghast awe, a cloud of confusion and envy ransacking her thoughts. Her mother stood at the throne, adorning the same golden jewelry that sparkled as double bracelets on one wrist and a gold cuff on the other. Her earrings dangled, crown well-fit, the collar on her neck a perfect match for the belt about her waist. Perhaps it was those vague similarities, her elbows bent and hands pressed against her hips, that made the queen's seductive smirk and change of garb all the more jarring.

Queen Zeal's lingerie corset mimicked the long skirt of the dress she used to wear, orange down its center with blue running along the sides. A line of soft blue string criss-crossed on its front, tying together between her breasts. Cupped in the corset, a deep valley of cleavage expressed the sheer size of the queen's bosom. They spoke magnificence and splendour, a bounty of flesh that threatened to spill out as they rose and fell at every short and easy breath.

Not to be outdone, the cloth at her hips offered a much grander prize in plainer sight. The bulk of her belt hid behind the bottom flaps of her corset, while a plethora of straps were put to different ends. One set bound the lacy blue frills of her otherwise orange stockings to mid-thigh. Another set from her corset reached deeper inward, tugging her blue panties high. Oddly, the intricate design of Queen Zeal's panties served no use other than to decorate her exposed sex, a pair of clips prying its outer lips wide. Cloth armlets wrapped around her middle fingers and extended to half of her forearm. Her feet set into a pair of blue high heels and a smaller, simpler cape teased in primary orange, the inner cloth accenting violet like the other smaller details of her whole lingerie set.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha, it's flattering to see my body can please my own daughter." Queen Zeal laughed, breasts jiggling freely in their tight confines. "This is the royal wedding lingerie, passed down through the years from mother to daughter. Schala, when you marry and become queen, you will wear this set for your husband. But before you can, you must prove yourself for the right."

"Prove myself?" Schala knew, deep down, to what her mother alluded. Her denial of the cues she saw in Queen Zeal's movements and the minor inflections of her words could not last for long, as her Majesty waved a leading hand across her sex.

"You must bring me to the heights of pleasure and take the jewel of my loins for yourself. This is the way of our kingdom, taught for aeons as far back as when the Enlightened huddled in caves alongside the miserable Earthbound. It falls to you to continue the line."

"Mother..."

Schala looked on her mother, memories of their life coming back as her pendant pulsed and the nearby lamp's rosy incense masked her mother's scent. She remembered the soft touch of the queen's hands on her chest while soft, kind words explained the changes of puberty, the imaginary hands' warmth bringing her nipples to rise and impress themselves on her purple robe. Her mother's advice years ago about the proper poise and etiquette of a royal lady sent a pleasant chill down her spine, suddenly enraptured by her mother's lessons and tastes in what made a good woman. Every little order and request from her mother's lips re-aligned in hindsight, Schala's heart pounding with all the love a daughter had to give. Desire to serve and please mingled with her initial disgust, eyeing the offering of her mother's sex for the taboo gift it was.

"This is... Mother, how could you ask me to do this? It's... this is all wrong..." her mind valiantly fought the invading thoughts and feelings, all but a lingering sense of right and wrong screaming to take the offer. Her hand balled and pressed against her chest as she began to ache for it.

"This is tradition, Schala," Queen Zeal returned to her seat on the throne, legs splayed for her daughter's access. "I order you to prove your right to the throne. Or would you dare to disappoint your mother and queen?"

"N-no, I would not," Schala's voice shook in the first steps, her mother's wetness glistening on her cyan hairs like a sapphire gem. She crouched to a crawl, the tip of her long ponytail brushing the floor as she came within inches of her majesty's crowning glory. Its aroma filled her lungs with sweetness, luring to her royal nose. A small taste of what waited caught on the back of her tongue, teasing something she had every right to take for herself. Going moist at the joy she might hear her mother sing, she took that final hesitant step and let her tongue emerge to sample the queen's delectable folds.

"Mwahahahaha, that's a good girl! Make your mother proud. Show me how far you're willing to go for me." Queen Zeal chortled to her daughter's feverish licking, a reassuring hand pressed against the crown of the Zealian princess' head. The smell of her sex wafted on the air, overpowering the lamp's incense, stomach bubbling with lust at her daughter's newfound obedience. Her laughter filled the room with her soul's poison, spreading corrosion and decay to open ears.

Schala's tongue lapped with devotion, face buried between Queen Zeal's legs. Her mother's chorus of delighted groans made Schala's heart race, her pussy burning with need. The sound rang in her ears and the last remnants of her resistance faded, every part of her driven to please her mother and queen. Her body primed to serve, she dipped deeper, tracing the outer rim and squeezing her clothed bosom as the sound of her mother's depraved laughter sent a pang of arousal to her clit.

"Ooooh Schala!" the queen cried, cresting, panting as sweat beaded between her ample cleavage. With a tug of string, both cups of her corset gave way to her goddess breasts. Her red nubs displayed the power of Schala's work in full. Her shaky legs ensnared her faithful daughter's head. A giddy moan pulsed from her lips. The bristle of her daughter's breath brought her orgasm to a new high, nails digging into the armrests of her throne as she forced herself down against her darling Schala's face. Yet as quickly as she came, Queen Zeal's body descended with the equal fall of her rapture, her hips settling into her seat. Releasing her daughter from her vice grip, she witnessed Schala raise her head and cackled with ragged, wicked glee at what she saw.

"Mwahahaha, oh Schala, that look suits you well."

"I... I'm glad you like it, mother," Schala blushed, face coated in a sheen of Queen Zeal's juices. A savoring taste likewise washed over her tongue anew as it dribbled into her mouth. She stood in eager wait for her mother's judgment, fingers toying with the bottom of her dress.

"My dear, you have made me prouder than you know. Now that you have proven your right to the throne, one more task remains. Come here and give your mother a kiss."

Joy couldn't begin to describe the feelings that overtook her. Schala pursed her lips and leaned in. Pressing them gently against Queen Zeal's, eyes blinking through the haze of doting affection for her mother, Schala struggled within to control the draining up-swell of want and need that came with every second their lips touched.

Or at least, that's what she thought it was at first. The taxing drain on her body grew stronger, what felt like her very soul sucking away from between her lips. Sparkling blue energy circled from her mouth like water down a sink's drain, her body slowly stripped of its magical essence. Her hands settled over Queen Zeal's, and as the kiss sapped the last of her strength, she slumped into her mother's warm embrace.

"Mwahahaha, it worked better than I ever could have imagined!" Queen Zeal cackled. "All this power! Schala, I knew you were holding out on me, but I never knew how much!"

"Mother... what...?" she wheezed, inklings of strength returning to her by the second.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," Queen Zeal confessed. "It's true that our royal line performs this ritual with every generation, but the truth is... you will never wear this lingerie because you will never become queen! Once we tap into the full power of Lavos, I will reign for all eternity!"

"Then why?"

"Why? Schala, I must admit that you always had a natural gift for magic. I could never compare to your talents, and I needed that talent for my plans. I put up with your antics, letting you visit the Earthbound and giving that vermin the will to disobey my direct orders, because you had something I needed. Until now. With the help of a certain outsider, I used what I like to call my Death Kiss to suck the magic from you."

"An outsider?"

"She's talking about me! Time to make my grand entrance!" The cheery voice of an unknown woman resounded as the incense flowed from the nearby lamp, pooling together in humanoid form. The dense cloud thickened, light briefly obscuring a transformation that led to the glorious, lithe magician known as...

"Call me Flea." A magic-made pink heart floated as she blew a teasing kiss, dispersing as her hand pressed against her hip. "My my, that dreadful robe won't do at all! Where are the curves? The shameless display of your royal pussy? Time for an extreme makeover!"

All it took was the snap of a finger. In a flash, Schala's familiar purple robe disappeared, replaced by a brand new look. Her scandalous ensemble started with sheer blue genie pants, a gold metal waistband holding them tight to her body as it dipped toward her tight-clothed groin. Her pendant fell dead center of her chest, stomach bare and nipples poking out as an equally sheer blue cloth that hardly counted for a top wrapped over her breasts. Barefoot, a pair of large, pure gold cuffs adorned her wrists.

"Hmm. It's missing something... aha!" Flea snapped her fingers again, and Schala's new wardrobe altered just as quickly. Her pants parted at her crotch, openly baring her sex. Her top ripped ever so slightly, her nipples exposed through newly made holes. "Ah, there we go! The perfect outfit for my genie. It reminds me of this blonde tart I met that questioned my beauty."

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?" Schala's show of resistance failed, hardly rising high enough to look into her mother's eyes.

"Aww, you're trying to get up. How cute! I'll let this crazy old bat you call your mother explain it all to you while I get ready." The light that glowed off Flea's body this time left her nude but for her fingerless gloves and long white cape. A toothy grin showed, her hand rubbing over her reddish pubes, a bulge forming at the base. It rose slowly, taking distinctly phallic shape as its fleshy bulb opened a hole at its end. Her illusory cock soon stood at full erection, her pointy ears wriggling to the small heart-felt banter between Zealian mother and daughter.

"Schala," Queen Zeal said. "I have a few things to tell you. Let this..." she faltered for a word to describe Flea, "thing have what it wants while I explain your new life."

"Mother!" Schala protested, her heart lurching at the act.

Scowling, the queen nearly growled, "You would refuse an order from me?!"

The part of her that wanted to scream refusal slowly died, her pendant pulsing with a reminder of her love and duty to her mother. Smile forming on her lips, Schala raised her ass high in offering to the strange outsider. "O-Of course not! I would do anything to make you happy, mother. Please, Flea, use me as you wish."

"With pleasure! Mine!" Bearing the thick, long rod of her creation, Flea forcefully thrust it into Schala's sex to the wailing cry of the waiting princess. "Ahhhhhh, that's what I call a royal cunt! I'm going to have so much fun having my way with you."

"That's my daughter," Queen Zeal complimented, rubbing her daughter's head. "Let's start simple. Without your magic, you're worthless to me, aren't you?"

"Ohhh yeeesss," Schala groaned, her cum-coated face drying, her whole body shifting with each pounding she received. Her hair bounced and swayed, panting between moans as she hung on her mother's words.

"I'm glad you can see that," Queen Zeal smirked. "It will make this easier. I'm afraid without your magic, I can't call you my princess. It wouldn't do to associate this high throne with unenlightened scum. I [i]should[/i] send you to live with the Earthbound you love so much, but I made an agreement with Flea that if it could find a way for me to take your power, I would appoint it as one of my advisors and make you its servant."

"That's why you have those genie cuffs, sweet cheeks!" Flea paused to slap the princess' bubble butt, savoring the delicious cry Schala gave in return.

"Don't think I have disowned you completely, Schala," Queen Zeal added. "I promise that when I use your power to reach immortality, I will bestow that gift to you. I will reign as queen, and you will serve my advisor Flea for all eternity! The future our people always dreamt of will finally be achieved, and you will spend your days praising your mother's glory like the low-born Earthbound. Aren't you excited for Zeal's future?"

"Mmm... ahhhh. Ohh.. hmm.... yes my queen, I live to serve," Schala squeaked as Flea's hands groped her breasts, nipples mercilessly pinched and tweaked. Sucking her lip, a pleasant tingle ran down her back when she felt Flea lean over, the magician's breath licking along her neck.

"You're so tight!" Flea said. "Have you been saving yourself?"

"Uhn... yes... I was saving myself for my future husband," Schala's back arched at her new master's invading length, the tip poking to her deepest reaches. She glowed a healthy sheen, sweat lightly damping the flimsy cloth of her wardrobe. Caught in passionate embrace, Schala's chest flushed the same shade of pink as her cheeks.

"Teehee. To think that after all those years of waiting for just the right man and just the right moment, you're giving up your precious virginity to give your new master a little afternoon thrill!"

"I will serve my mother however she decides I should be used," Schala joyfully said amid her grunts. "My body is your plaything, and your every wish is my command. My virginity is yours to have and take, whether you see me as your beloved partner or your obedient sperm dump."

"Oohhh... Schala, I think I..." Flea's pulled back as her hands fondled her own voluptuous tits. Roughly kneading, a red blush glowed at the top of each breast as she bowed her head. She breathed deep, cock spasming to the heady smell of sex that pooled from her magic body. A mix of hormones sent her into a fit of ecstacy, male and female arousal combining into the singular form Flea chose to adopt. Overcome by the rush of desire, she made one last furious pump into her servant's dripping cunt before she lost control.

Her seed flew free in grand spurts. The first left a thick coat down Schala's lovingly offered rear, oozing between her cheeks and across her sex. A second and third shot of her spunk missed the mark and arched high, splattering across Queen Zeal's royal features. Spurt after spurt, Flea watched her cum find its place. It soaked into the Zealian beauties' hair, flowing down Schala's cleavage, dripping off the queen's chin. As her member went flaccid with the last swell of her seed, Flea took in the cum-drenched bodies of her servant and her queen. Working her magic, Flea's magic endowment shrank to nothing while she heard the old crone's vitriol.

"Flea!" Queen Zeal barked. Her face screwed into a scowl, the rage in her voice undone by the strand of Flea's seed that dribbled from her upper lip. "I cannot take this offense to the throne of Zeal lightly. I demand-"

"Aw, is someone cranky? I guess that's what happens when you get old. I'd say it's about time for your nap!" A peck to her hand, Flea bent her wrist toward the throne and blew her kiss to the prone women. A giggle surfaced from her lips as the queen and Schala's eyes grew heavy, heads drooping, slouching into a deep slumber. Seconds later, Flea drank in the sight of their purest fantasies unveiled in sleeping acts.

"Mmm... mother...." Schala called out as her mouth latched around the queen's exposed teat. Tongue lashing around the hard red nub, she suckled on her discovery with all her happy heart.

"Mmm... Lavos..." Queen Zeal's hands journeyed between her legs and plunged inside her hungry folds. In and out, they pistoned her sex toward the release she craved so desperately, mind wrapped in a happy fantasy with her beloved beast. Grunting and groaning, she rubbed her slit as best she could with her slender digits.

"Looks like queenie's dying for a monster cock between her legs!" Flea mused at her own remark. "I can't bring Lavos here to screw her crazy little brains out, but I can give her something to make up for it!"

Another flash later, the phallic shape emerging from the light between Queen Zeal's hands became the large dildo Flea chose for her. It stretched the queen's nether lips wide as it entered, its bumps and ridges teasing the queen as she began to pump it in manic glee. "Mwahaha, yes, yes! Fill me Lavos, fill me! Together we will bring a new era to this world!"

"She really is a beautiful woman when she's crazy. The next few months should be a fun ride. For now I think I'll settle for a different kind of ride from her daughter." Taking her lamp in hand, Flea clipped it to her belt. Shrinking to the form of her namesake, she hopped into her servant's azure forest of pubes, the dry patch a sweat-laced haven to the magician turned flea. "If Queen Zeal thought the aftermath was bad, wait til the guards find 'em!"


End file.
